


First Time For Everything

by KPopDreams



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopDreams/pseuds/KPopDreams
Summary: It's been a long time since I've posted, I've been so busy with uni, I apologise.I have also recently discovered my, now undying, love for iKON's Bobby aka Kim Jiwon. I talked to my friend Irem about him who inspires like 70% of my fanfictions and she said I should write Daddy Bobby, so I did, I hope y'all will enjoy it!





	First Time For Everything

„You sure you up for this? You understand the rules?“ I nodded, keeping my head down. I was kneeling on the floor, anticipating what was about to come. „Remember the safeword?“ I nodded again and the man in front of me took off his suit jacket, throwing it to the floor. He knelt down in front of me and lifted my head up slightly. He grinned at me as he took off his tie with his other hand. „Let’s get you out of these clothes baby girl“, he said, smirking and pulled me up with him. He walked around me and carefully opened the zipper of my dress, letting it slide to the floor. „No bra… I like that“, he said from behind me. He pulled my arms back lightly and quickly tied his tie around my wrists, binding them together. Without further ado he grabbed my boobs from behind and started playing with them while simultaneously attacking my neck with kisses and bites. I let out a loud involuntary moan and he chuckled against my neck. „You like that, huh?“ I nodded and bit my lip, trying to stay quiet. „Tell me how much you like it, baby“, he demanded and I swallowed hard before replying: „I… I like it a lot Jiwon… please don’t stop…“ He stopped immediately, walking around me and lifting my face up so we were looking into each other’s eyes. „What did I tell you to call me?“ I bit my lip and swallowed again, remembering what he had asked me to call him. „I’m sorry… I forgot… Daddy…“, I said slowly. It was weird, but also kind of exciting. „It’s your first time so I will let it slide, but don’t forget it again.“ „Yes, daddy“, I replied obediently. The second time was less weird and I felt a rush of excitement. „I can tell you’re excited by this… That’s good… Let’s add more excitement“, he said, pulling what looked like a silk scarf out of his pocket. „I always have one of those with me, in case something like this happens“, he told me and walked around me again. He put the scarf over my eyes and made sure it was tight enough to not slip off. He walked to my front again and a second later I felt his mouth on my breast, sucking on my nipple hard and teasing it with his tongue at the same time. I let out a shaky breath and tried to control myself. I heard a soft thump when he fell to his knees. He kissed my core over my panties and my knees almost gave in. He chuckled, sending another sensation through my body and before I could react, he let my panties drop to the floor. His mouth picked up where it had left off and just within a few seconds his tongue turned me into a moaning mess. I thrust my hips forward slightly to make sure his tongue hit just the right stop, resulting in him immediately stopping. „Looks like someone has to learn what obedience means“, he growled and there was an edge in his voice that scared and excited me equally. He got back up and pushed me down on my knees. „Daddy is gonna teach you a lesson, baby“, Jiwon said in the same voice, „You don’t even need to do much. You just need to open your pretty little mouth and hold still. But holding still is apparently not something you’re very good at so we’ll see how you’ll do.“ I heard shuffling as he took off the rest of his clothes and not too long after I could feel him against my lips. „Open up“, he demanded and I did immediately. He thrust into me slowly and he was bigger than I expected, making me choke a few times until I had gotten used to his length. „You feel good baby girl“, he told me and I could hear the smirk in his voice, „I want you to know I’m going really easy on you right now… it being your first time and us not knowing each other at all… yet.“ The promise in the last word excited me. He grabbed a hold of my hair with one hand to hold me steady. „But that doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna cum into your mouth and make you swallow it. Now be a good little slut for daddy and take what I’m giving you, can you do that?“ I nodded quickly and he started thrusting into my mouth faster, holding my head in place. I could hear small moans escape his lips, making me moan in return. „That… feels… amazing…“, he got out in between thrusts, „you really know how to take dick, I’ll give you that.“ After a while his thrusts became sloppier, but before he actually came he stopped moving all together and pulled his dick out of my mouth. „I don’t want to cum just yet, baby girl, where’s the fun in that? Get up.“ I did as I was told, slightly shaking, because I had lost some of the feeling in my legs. He caught me swiftly and helped me to the bed. As he was moving behind me to untie my hands he kissed my neck, biting it every now and then, making me moan softly. „Lie down“, he ordered and I obeyed. Jiwon quickly spread my legs and got back up from the bed. I could feel his eyes on me and resisted the urge to close my legs again to hide myself from him. I knew he would punish me if I did. After that thought had crossed my mind I briefly considered making him punish me on purpose, the thought of it exciting me, but before I could he climbed on the bed again. He was on top of me now, sucking on my neck’s sensitive skin, while his hands roamed down my body, one stopping at my breast, tugging at my nipple ever so slightly, making me buckle my hips, and the other coming to a rest just inches from my core at my thigh, making me want to move to make him touch me where I needed to feel him most. His fingers ghosted over my thigh, leaving behind a hot feeling and prompting me to whimper pathetically at not getting what I wanted and needed so much. He chuckled and for the first time went for my lips, kissing me hard and demanding. I was at a loss of air for a second, but caught myself quickly, kissing him back quickly. „You’re so needy baby girl, I love that… how badly do you want me?“ „I need you, daddy“, I said immediately, „I need you to touch me, please.“ „I am touching you…“, he replied, letting one of his fingers graze my clit, barely touching it, driving me crazy. „Daddy… please… please… I need you to really touch me… please I need to feel you…“ „Such a needy little slut“, he said, but succumbed to my wishes. His index and middle finger started to pump in and out of me almost at the same time as his thumb started to rub circles on my clit, making me gasp in surprise and cry out in pleasure. I tried to hold my moans in, but Jiwon wasn’t having it. „Moan for me, baby. Show daddy how good he makes you feel. Show the entire hotel how good I make you feel.“ I was embarrassed and hesitant until he said, calmly: „Either you do as you’re told or I will stop.“ I stopped holding back almost immediately, letting out the loud moan I had been holding back and throwing my head back. „There it is. I knew you were a loud one“, he chuckled and upped his tempo. „FUCK“, I screamed as he curled his fingers inside of me, hitting exactly the right spot without problem. „I don’t think the entire hotel heard you, repeat it for them“, I heard Jiwon say, sounding slightly amused, but also very turned on. „FUCK“, I repeated myself, adding more loud moans. I felt myself getting close to my release, but apparently Jiwon had other plans. I gasped as he suddenly stopped his movements and was about to protest, when he said: „Relax, I’ll continue in a second… I just realised I really want to see your face when I make you cum. I want you to look at me when you do and know that it’s all me.“ With these words he took the silk scarf away from my eyes and threw it to the floor. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed me again. While we were kissing he picked his movements back up. „Look into my eyes“, he told me, pulling away from me. We were starring at each other and I felt awkward, but got used to it after a while. I tried to keep my eyes open to look at him while I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. „Daddy…“ I said after a while. „Yes, baby girl?“ he asked, not adjusting his pace, but steadily pumping and circling. „I… I’m so close…“ „Mhm, I can tell… You may cum when you’re ready. I’m not gonna make you hold it back without practice…“ I bit my lip. Holding it back hadn’t even crossed my mind. How could anyone do that? A smirk spread across his face and he kissed me again. „I want you to scream my fucking name when you cum, understood?“ he mumbled against my lips and I nodded quickly. He pulled away and a few seconds later he had me shaking and screaming. This time I was sure everyone in the hotel had heard me and I was slightly embarrassed. He let me ride out my orgasm and added to the pleasure by sucking on my neck. I could practically feel the hickeys he left, but for now I didn’t care. „Open your mouth for me, baby“, I heard him say and did so without thinking. He placed his dripping fingers inside of me and said: „Taste yourself.“ I gulped, but did as he told me, sucking on his fingers. „Taste good?“ Jiwon asked and I nodded slowly. He went down on me, grinning, licking up the rest of my wetness. As he flicked his tongue across my clit I yelped lightly, because of the overstimulation, but that only seemed to egg him on. „Let’s see how many more times I will get you to cum tonight“, he half threatened, half promised and his tongue started zig-zagging across my clit, before I had the chance to protest or prepare myself. Between his tongue and skilled fingers it didn’t take long for my second orgasm to wash over me. It was harder and longer than the first one and I buckled my hips, trying to get him to stop teasing me with his tongue afterwards. „Please… daddy… stop“, I whispered after a while and he chuckled, but came up from his position, hovering over me. „So now that you had your fun, daddy is gonna have his. Are you ready for my dick, baby girl?“ I nodded, exhausted, but excited. He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. „Turn around, on your knees“, Jiwon ordered and I quickly obeyed him. One of his hands immediately twisted in my hair, pulling at it lightly to make sure he had a good grip on me. His other hand grabbed my ass, massaging it. He lined himself up and without warning started pounding inside me. „FUCK“, I yelled, making him go faster. He hit my g-spot again and again and again mercilessly. His previous actions had left me so sensitive that another orgasm shook me in no time, making me cry out his name. He pulled at my hair hard, the extra sensation making me scream even louder. After a few more minutes of him pounding into me, he slowed down and said: „Okay baby girl, here’s what we’re gonna do… I’m gonna pull out of you and you’re gonna turn around, finish me off with your mouth and swallow all of my cum like the good little slut that you are, is that understood?“ „Yes, daddy“, I replied. He pulled out of me and I did as I was told, turning around and taking him into my mouth. His hand was still in my hair and he used it to adjust my pace, making me move faster and taking him in deeper. He groaned loudly and after some time his movements got sloppier, announcing his release. A few thrusts later I felt my mouth fill with warm cum and I swallowed all of it quickly. Jiwon pulled out of my mouth and nodded, obviously satisfied with the result. I got up from the bed and grabbed my clothes from the floor, meaning to put them on. „What are you doing?“ he asked, confused. Was he not done with me? „I thought I would leave now… we’re done, right?“ „Babe…“, his voice was soft this time, „if you think I’m just gonna fuck you and throw you away like a used tissue you are very far off. I take care of my girls.“ He moved from the bed to me and pulled me into a hug, planting a kiss on my head. „Come on“, he exlaimed after a while, „Shower time! We both need it!“ He led me into the en suite bathroom and into the shower. The water was warm and welcome on my skin. Jiwon softly washed my hair and body, not allowing me to do anything myself. „You must be exhausted“, he speculated and as soon as he sad it I was hit by how tired I actually was. I stumbled, but he held me up. „Told you“, he chuckled and led me back out of the shower. After he had rubbed me down with a soft towel he put me into a bathing robe, pulling one on himself. „You can either spend the night cuddling with me or I can take you home and you can sleep alone“, he offered, „whatever you want and whatever makes you feel better.“ I yawned and climbed into the big bed. „I think I’d like to stay… if that’s okay“, I whispered. He smiled and lay down next to me, pulling me into his arms. „You did really good for your first time doing this by the way…“ he said and grinned down at me. I hid my face in his robe, embarrassed. „I’m being serious“, he added quickly, „not everyone could have taken this as well as you did.“ „Thanks“, I mumbled, sleepily. „Sleep tight“, was the last thing I heard Jiwon say before falling asleep.


End file.
